


Just Relaxed

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Baatar knows what Kuvira is good at, it’s she knows how to make him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to those with innocent souls: there will be smut in this.

After showing her around the mechanics and taught her how it’s going to work and how she can use her metalbending to control the machine, he nervously turned his attention back to Kuvira. “What do you think?” He asked her, wringing his hands together.

“It’s wonderful, you truly outdone yourself,” Kuvira replied, smiling as she ran her fingers along on the meteors that he somehow incorporated into the controls. “A symbol of modern technology…” She said, trailing off when she turned her attention to him, seeing that looked nervous and tense.

“Baatar?” she called, pursing her lips together into a thin line when he didn’t respond. She knew that behavior he was exhibiting and the look on his face all too well, he was nervous, almost looking like what he was three years ago; a skinny lad that barely talks to anyone unless he was directly being spoken to. It would have been cute to Kuvira if she wasn’t so worried.

She became more worried by the moment before taking one of his wringing hands into hers. “Baatar?” She said, calling him out again before sighing in relief when she saw him shaking himself out from his thoughts and he finally gave her his attention.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“‘Is there something wrong?’,” she repeated his question, huffing loudly. “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m completely fine,” Baatar grunted, trying to yank his hand out from her hold then lets out a yelp when her grip tightens, wincing at the bruising pain.

“Don’t lie to me,” she said, glowering at him for a moment before snapping her attention to the three others that were in the room with them, demanding them all to leave. Once they were gone, the expression on her face began to soften.

“Talk to me,” she said, loosening her grip, “what’s wrong?”

Baatar sighed, removing his glasses for a moment to massage the bridge of his nose before placing it back. “I’m just nervous.”

“About what, be more specific,” she said.

“I’m worried for you,” he answered her, placing his hand on her cheek.

Kuvira stared at him, covering her mouth before a small laughter burst out from her chest, something she’s only capable of showing around her fiancé. “Is that what’s been eating you up?” She said, shaking her head.

“Yes!” Baatar exclaimed loudly, hurt that she’s laughing at him. “It’s not funny, I’m being serious.” He said sternly.

“I know, I know, I apologize,” she said, wiping a tear away that prickled from the corner of her eye, regaining her composure. “But why are you so worried?”

“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you if anything happens,” he said, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Just a few days ago, you were so confident,” she replied, placing a gently kiss in the inside of his hand.

 “I was, but that was before my sister, that idiot boyfriend of hers, and grandma broke my family out,” he grumbled. “On top of all that, it turns out Zhu Li was a traitor after all.”

“A miscalculation on my part,” she said, glowering at the mention of the assistant, she should have also thrown the rest of the Beifongs with the other traitors in the reeducation camps— _separately_. “No matter, at least I made the right decision not to tell her everything. You were a real hero after discovering you were missing the distributor pin, you saved us all.”

“You have no reason to be worried, look at what you have created in a matter of a short period of time,” she added. “It’s quite surprising Varrick didn’t thought of this.”

“Only because Varrick often thinks too big to even come up with this first.”

“Well he is always the idiot between the two of you. Be proud what you’ve accomplished, you have successfully built and maintained the most powerful weapon in the world,” she said, despite the fact that they were alone, she still looked around as if someone was in the room with them before standing on her toes to kiss him. “In no time, our empire will finally be completed and we can finally marry.”

“I love you, Kuvira.”

“I love you too, Baatar.”

They brought their lips together again, sharing an intimate moment they are only capable of showing when they are alone or behind closed doors. However, there was something different about this and Baatar’s eyes shot open when he could feel his fiancée unbuckling the belt to his pants.

“Kuvira, what are you doing?!” he said in a low tone, grabbing her hands away as he shot a glance at the exit hatch, afraid that the other officers will pop up at any time. Turning his attention back to Kuvira, he felt his mouth going dry and his cheeks quickly reddens at the look she was giving him. Oh he knows that look all too well—shifting around when his pants felt uncomfortable.

“Are you sure this is a good time for this?” he asked, his voice coming out as a rasp when her hands went back to unbuckling his belt after he loosens his grip around her wrists. “What if someone catches us?”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if someone will,” she said, reassuring him with a simple pat on the face. “I assure you that we are the only people in this thing.” She said, pulling his belt away and threw it onto the side before she shove her hand down into his trouser.

“You’re looking quite _tense_ , dear,” she said, whispering into his ear, grasping something hard, and began to trace the shell of his ear with her lips before brushing them along his cheek then finally to his lips. “Just relax, allow me to help you.” She said with lips only centimeters apart.

“Please do,” he said, swallowing the tight knot in his throat, and closing his eyes tightly when she firmly pressed her lips against his, breathing heavily when they pulled apart afterwards. “Help me relax.” He said, his tone at last thick with desire.

“That’s what I’m about to do now,” she said before dropping down to her knees and smirked when she could already see his erection poking through the fabric of his trouser. She pulled his pants, along with his undergarments, chewing on the corner of her bottom lip when his cock stood proudly in front of her.

“ _Kuvira_ …” Baatar pleaded, leaning against the railing as he waited for her to make her next move.

Leaning forward, Kuvira slid her tongue out from between her lips, grasping his hard member in her hand before giving him a small lick, already tasting his pre-cum leaking out from his tip. She gripped him harder, gazing up at him from her hooded lids. “You better not finish fast, I swear. I know you can last long enough.”

Baatar nodded his head, feeling a sensation running down his body. “Yes, ma’am.” He said, breathing heavily before he urges her to continue, in which she laughs in response.

“Impatient man,” she hissed, leaning back down to give his tip another lick before her grip starts to tighten around his shaft, shifting her hand, and feeling a swell of pride in her chest when he responded by loosening her hair out from her bun, burying his fingers through her dark locks afterwards.

He felt her tongue running down on the underside of his cock, tracing along the veins while her hands are massaging his thighs slowly. He moaned her name out, letting out a grunt when her hands moved down to his balls and gave them a firm squeezed before she finally took him into her mouth.

 _Fuck_. She definitely knows how to use her mouth, he felt rather cocky that he was the only person who she would ever blow. He grinned, watching her work and tightened his grip around her hair, silently urging her to go faster as he started to move his hips along with her mouth.

It’s always enjoyable watching her work in this kind of light, it felt like this lasted for a long while now, but oh how he wishes it can last for eternity. One of his hands moved down to her cheek, his thumb brushing against the mole under her right eye.

Kuvira used using her hands to guide her bobbing as well. She moved her mouth back up to the very tip of his penis and moved her tongue around his head. Her hands were still shifting on his shaft before she began to suck him, smiling when he groans her name out loudly.

 “K—Ku— _Kuvira!_ ” he moaned, thrusting into her mouth without much regard until he came, slumping forward as he breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off from his brow before he finally snapped out from his high. His cheeks were flaming red when his fiancée stared back at him with a small smile.

“Shit,” Baatar said, noticing his semen was sliding down on her chin then quickly cleaned it away with his hand, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s all right,” she said, waving him off before he could say another word and leaned against him, kissing him when she knew he could taste himself on the tip of her tongue. “I was hoping you lasted bit longer.”

“Shall I return the favor?” he said, ignoring the offensive comment after he pulled his pants back up, picking up his belt and buckling it back into place.

“You can do it later tonight,” she said, fixing her hair with quick swipes of her fingers before tying it back up into a bun. “We’re supposed to be meeting with the generals, feeling better?” She asked him with a smirk.

“Actually, yes,” Baatar answered, returning her smirk.

“Good, let’s leave the Colossus, we shouldn’t keep the others waiting,” she said, metalbending the exit hatch opened.

“We’re naming this thing? I thought you would be more creative than this,” he snorted. “Why the Colossus though?”

“You know…reasons…” she trailed off, shooting a meaningful glance at his groin.

“ _Oh_.”


End file.
